1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a changing blanket or pad upon which the diaper of a baby or child may be changed. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a diaper changing pad which converts, by folding, into a carrying bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different types of blankets, changing pads, and diaper bags are currently available. Conventionally, diapers, wipes, and related products are carried in a diaper bag, and a separate blanket or changing pad is utilized as a surface when changing the diaper of an infant or child.
While conventional blankets, diaper changing pads, and diaper bags are widely used, they have numerous drawbacks. Most notably, when a conventional blanket or diaper changing pad is utilized, the parent or other person changing the child""s diaper typically must reach into a separate bag for the diapers, wipes, lotions, or other products required for changing the child""s diaper. This requires the individual changing the diaper to leave the child momentarily unattended. Moreover, searching in a diaper bag for the necessary products to change a diaper is inconvenient.
The need exists for a diaper changing pad, or blanket, which conveniently stores products, such as wipes, lotions, and diapers, necessary for changing a child""s diaper. Additionally, the need exists for such a product that conveniently adapts to changing stations, including those used domestically and those typically found in public restrooms. Furthermore, the need exists for a blanket or diaper changing pad which conveniently folds into a carrying bag.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, and fills the foregoing and other needs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a changing pad which conveniently folds into a carrying bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blanket, or diaper changing pad, having pockets for storing items.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a diaper changing pad which conveniently operates with conventional domestic, and public changing stations having a safety strap for holding the child to be changed securely on the changing table of the station.
These and other objects are achieved by a blanket, or diaper changing pad, formed from a flexible, rectangular panel of material. The panel of material has a top side and a bottom side. The panel of the changing pad, or blanket, has a central diaper changing portion and first and second side portions respectively located at opposite sides of the central changing portion. Each of the side portions has a plurality of different sized pockets provided on the top side of the panel. The pockets are adapted, and sized, to receive various items, such as diapers, wipes, lotions or creams, a change of clothes, and toys. Preferably, the panel is formed from first and second outer pieces of material, separated by a third layer of material which serves as a pad or stiffener.
In accordance with the invention, the blanket includes at least one elastic loop sewn into the blanket. The loop may be utilized to releasably secure toys, such as conventional plastic rings or chains, to the pad. As will be appreciated, the rings, or chain, is useful to keep a child occupied while his or her diaper is being changed. Preferably, each elastic loop is small in size and is permanently secured deep within one of the pockets on the blanket or pad. Additionally, one or more straps, each of which has an outer free end, are releasbly secured to the blanket. As with the elastic loops, the straps are preferably fastened to the blanket or pad within one of the pockets. The outer free end of each strap is adapted to receive and hold a toy, or pacifier.
The diaper changing pad, or blanket, of the present invention also includes a pair of handles. When the pad is in an unfolded position, a first handle of the pair is positioned so as to extend outwardly from one side of the blanket or pad. The second handle is positioned on the bottom side of the blanket at a location approximately one-third the distance from the edge of the blanket opposite that edge from which the first handle extends.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the blanket or changing pad may be folded to form a convenient carrying bag. Particularly, the outer pocket-bearing side portions of the changing pad are folded inwardly over the top side of the panel of material. Thusly folded, the panel is then folded in thirds in a direction transverse to the direction the side portions were folded. In so doing, that handle which is located on the bottom side of the panel is positioned at one side of the carrying bag, in folded formation, at the top of the carrying bag. The first handle extends upwardly from the top of the folded carrying bag from an opposite side thereof. A fastener, such as a flap with button, snap, or hook and loop fastener is provided for holding the folded blanket or pad, in carrying bag formation, in its folded position.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention, each side portion of the blanket or changing pad has a slot extending inwardly from an outer edge thereof. When the present invention is utilized in combination with a conventional changing station having a table with safety straps, the central surface of the changing pad rests on the changing table, and each side portion hangs downwardly over opposite sides of the changing table. The safety strap on the table is then received within the respective slots so that the pocket bearing side portions hang conveniently downwardly, without the bunching that would be caused by the changing strap in the absence of the slots.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a blanket or changing pad which conveniently stores a variety of items, which easily unfolds for use and folds into a convenient carrying bag, and which is particularly adapted for use in combination with a conventional changing table having a safety strap.